speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann Aguirre
About the Author * Pen Names: ** A. A. Aguirre (Ann & Andres Aguirre - Husband and wife team) ** Ellen Connor (in partnership with Carrie Lofty) ** Ava Gray * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance, Young Adult, Dystopia, Post Apocalyptic * Writing Style: * Books: Ann Aguirre Books Biography In her life, Ann has been a clown, a clerk, a savior of stray kittens, and a voice actress, not necessarily in that order. She grew up in a yellow house across from a cornfield, but now she lives in sunny Mexico with her husband and two adorable children. Ann Aguirre is a New York Times & USA Today bestselling author with a degree in English Literature; before she began writing full time, she was a clown, a clerk, a voice actress, and a savior of stray kittens, not necessarily in that order. She grew up in a yellow house across from a cornfield, but now she lives in sunny Mexico with her husband, children, and various pets. She likes books, emo music, and action movies. She writes all kinds of genre fiction for adults and teens. A.A. Aguirre is the pseudonym for Ann & Andres Aguirre, a husband-wife writing team. She specializes in compelling characters; he excels at meticulous worldbuilding. By day, she's a bestselling novelist, and he is a pharmaceuticals tycoon. Born in Mexico, Andres spent his early years traveling and getting in trouble everywhere else. Along the way, he got a degree from Pepperdine in economics and international business. Ann was born in the Midwest and has a degree in English Literature from Ball State. Now settled, if not fully domesticated, Andres lives with his love, Ann, their fantastic kids, two whiny cats, and a wistful dog. Series [[Corine Solomon series|'Corine Solomon series']] * Genres: Urban Fantasy / Horror * Theme: ghosts, demons, sorcerers, magic, witchcraft, zombies, black magic Sirantha Jax series * Genres: Romance/SciFi * Theme: Grimspace jumper, rare gene carrier Dred Chronicle series * Genres: Romance/SciFi * Theme: trilogy set in the Jax universe * Books in series: *# Perdition (2013) *# Havoc (2014) *# Breakout (2015) Razorland series * Genres: Young Adult, Dystopian, Urban Fantasy, Post-Apoc * Theme: apocalyptic world—tunnel monsters, clawed-razor teeth-zombies * Sytle: first person point of view. The narrating character is Deuce, a young girl. * Books in series: ** 0.5. Foundation (2012) *# Enclave (2011) *# Endurance (2012) *# Outpost (2012) *# Horde (2013) *# Vanguard (2017) Immortal Game series * Genres: Young Adult, Dystopian, Urban Fantasy * Theme: Dystopian world, Faustian deal, devil, spirits, mythical beings, * Books in series: *# Mortal Danger (2014) *# Public Enemies (2015) *# Infinite Risk (2016) *# Mortal Danger, Chapters 1-5 (2014) I Want it That Way * Genres: * Theme: *# I Want it That Way (2014) *# As Long As You Love Me (2014) *# The Shape of My Heart (2014) Ars Numina * Genres: * Theme: *# The Leopard King (2016) *# The Demon Prince (2017) *# The Wolf Lord (2018) *# The Shadow Warrior (2019) Honors *(with Rachel Caine) * Genres: * Theme: *# Honor Among Thieves (2018) *# Honor Bound (2019) *# Honor Lost (2020) Galactic Love * Genres: Paranormal Romance * Theme: *# Strange Love (2020) Apparatus Infernum series * as A. A. Aguirre * Genres: Steampunk; Urban Fantasy * Theme: Skin * Genres: Paranormal Romance * Theme: *as Ava Gray: *# Skin Game (2009) *# Skin Tight (2010) *# Skin Dive (2011) *# Skin Heat (2011) Dark Age Dawning series * Genres: Paranormal Romance * Theme: * as Ellen Connor: *# Nightfall (2011) *# Midnight (2011) *# Daybreak (2011) Other Writings Stand Alone Novels * Stone Maiden (2009) * The Queen of Bright and Shiny Things (2015) * Like Never and Always (2018) * Heartwood Box (2019) * The Third Mrs. Durst (2019) Short Stories * Circle Unbroken in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009) * Thistle & Thorne in 'Til The World Ends (2013) * Secret Heart in Kisses and Curses (2015) - A YA Fantasy Anthology References Category:Post Apocalyptic Authors Category:Paranormal Romance Authors Category:Urban Fantasy Authors Category:Dystopia Authors Category:Young Adult Authors